Rain
by Fallen Angels Lullaby
Summary: “Now what do you say? Wanna play in the rain with me?” He held out his hand in front of her, hoping she would take it. Meena x Newt. One Shot.


**..::Rain::..**

**Newt/Meena**

* * *

The rain whipped against his face, making him petal faster. His bike slipped and slid through the roads and nearly made him fall a couple times, but he needed to get to _her_ house immediately. It was freezing cold out, and was 1:00 in the morning, but that didn't stop him from rushing to her side. About half an hour ago, she called him crying, balling her eyes out. Before she even explained to him what happened, he ran out the house and sped off on his bike.

His legs shivered, seeing as he was only wearing shorts. His shorts had guitars printed all around them, and his shirt said 'Guitar Freak' in bold print. At least he was wearing a jacket, if not, he'd probably freeze to death. Well, not really, just exaggerating, but you get the point.

Looking up, he saw he was finally at her house. It was a fairly large mansion that anyone could easily get lost in. He even had a couple times. It was the most frightening week of his life.

Hopping off his bike, he ran into her backyard. There, he saw a giant tree that stood in front of her room. Running, he began climbing up the tree, which was more than hard to do, seeing as it was raining hard.

Finally, he made it to her balcony. Climbing into the open window, he saw a person wrapped in a golden blanket, with long tassels at the ends. He immediately knew who it was.

"Ya know you shouldn't leave your window open like that. People can just walk in and steal you." He joked, sitting next to the small person/ball.

Silence. She didn't even budge. He knew a simple joke wasn't going to fix this.

"Aw, come on M! What's the matter dude? Erm, I mean dudette." She didn't budge again. Didn't even bother to glance up at him.

"Fine then, I'm coming in!" He jumped under the covers, looking down at the tear stained face. He felt the most weirdest feeling. His chest tightened at the sight, and his eyes stung. He knew right away that this was not the way he liked seeing his best friend. His expression became more serious.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong M?" She looked up slightly, wiping her tears away.

"T-today," She began, her voice cracking. "I stood here all day waiting for Craig to p-pick me up for our…what is it c-called…d-date? And I waited for hours, but…He…He stood me up Newt. He actually stood me up." The tears began to fall freely once more. Awkwardly, Newt wrapped his arms around Meenas' waist. It was suppose to feel awkward, but it didn't. It didn't feel remotely weird or awkward.

Thinking quietly, Newt smiled, an idea popping into his head.

"Hey M, come with me!" He jumped to his feet, looking down at the now crying girl.

"W-where?" He smiled determinedly, picking her up.

"Newt? Where are we going?" Newt just smiled, stepping out of her window.

"Kay M, I need ya to climb down the balcony for me, alrighty?" She simply nodded, following Newt down the tree. Once on the floor, Newt grabbed Meenas hang, and began running into the rain.

"Newt! What in Bahavia are you doing!?" He smiled warmly at her, making her insides flutter.

"Today M, I want ya to let go of all your problems and play in the rain with me."

"But we haven't played in the rain since we were six years old."

"Pretend we're six again! Come on M! Remember the first time we played in the rain?" Meena thought for a moment, letting the memory flood back to her.

Flashback

_"Come scardey cat. It's not that scary!" The young boy pouted, pulling the young bahavian girl with him._

_"I don't think so. It looks too scary. Why would we wanna play in that?" The girl looked at the rain nervously. She had never been so close to rain before._

_"'Cause it's fun! Ya see, my mom always tells me that the rain is hope and fear…-"_

"Sometimes you get splashed with the hope, but sometimes with the fear…" Newt continued on. Meena continued where he left off.

"But no matter what you get hit with, a rainbow always comes at the end." Meena smiled warmly at the memory.

"Yup! So even in your not radest times, you still gotta have hope Meena! Now what do you say? Wanna play in the rain with me?" He held out his hand in front of her, hoping she would take it.

"Of course Newt." Grabbing his hand, the two ran into the rain. Splashing at each other, falling into mud puddles and laughing insanely.

"Hey Newt," Meena stopped and looked at the blonde.

"Yessum?"

"Why are you wearing shorts?" He blushed, laughing a little.

"Uh, you called me so late I didn't get a chance to get dressed. Ehehehe." Meena gasped, her eyes widening.

"Oh Newt! I'm so sorry. You're gonna get sick and it's all my fault and-" Soon, she felt soft lips connect with hers. Newt laughed, pulling away.

"You talk too much." Meena giggled a little, yet gave a warm smiled. She leaned in closely, Newt leaned in…

"Gotcha!" Meena jumped out of the way, making Newt fall into a pile of mud.

"Okay dude! That was _sooo_ not cool!" Meena laughed insanely, running around in the rain. Newt quickly got up, chasing after Meena.

"Now you're totally paying the consequences!" he ran after her, making her giggle louder.

He lifted her off the ground, spinning her around. Almost immediately after putting her down, the rain stopped.

"Aw, looks like that rain stopped." Newt complained. Meena smiled warmly.

"But look, the rainbow! Isn't it beautiful?" Newt agreed, but he wasn't looking at the rainbow, he was looking at the beautiful girl standing next to him.

"Hey M, am I aloud to be mister romeo for like, a second." Meena laughed.

"Uh sure, I guess?"

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"You're my hope and fear in the rain. But, you're also rainbow at the end."

* * *

**AW! CORNY MUCHO! I KNOW! YAYA! My first CINH fic! Yaya. It was so hard to do and this sucks sooooo fudging bad, I know! Sorry for it sucking so bad  -sniffle- lol! Well I think it was purrttycute. Now as most of you know, I love Moliver, but I LOVE LOVE LOVE Newt/Meena. They're so damn cute! LOVE'EM!**

**Hope you liked my first CITH fic. I'll hope to get better, promise! Hehe.**

**Review.**

**-Fallen Angels Lullaby**


End file.
